codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Phoenix
The Phoenix is the first episode of season 8 and the 174th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The new season begins with a brief summary of the previous season showing with ones of the most important scenes: the rescue of Yumi, the first apparition of the man of the afterwards revealed mask like the Baron of the Illusions, the prophecy about the Apocalypse, the return of the sentinels, Juno like the Guardian of Lyoko and after avoiding the Apocalypse when the Baron reveals the true identity, Alex, but with his real name Daniel and he's buried alive in the factory together with Franz after the explosion and the Lyoko-Warriors are arrested by the agents of the FBI carrying in some part leaving to Sissi and Anthea alone. The episode begins with a flashback the moment where Evan goes to the dispatch of when he finds with seated, he seats to the chair of the left and asks him on his odd absence from the class does some weeks and he suspects that he'is an agent concealed but Evan denies it all when they appear two men teaching the plate to Mr. Delmas and Mrs. Hertz surprised by the dispatch. Mr. Delmas receives the visit of the agents of the FBI and says him that they're looking for the Lyoko-Warriors teaching the photo that only want to do one on the case of the kidnapping of Yumi, Evan says him that he had spoken with them does a while but already has gone when suddenly he listens a big explosion that comes from of the Factory, the agents of the FBI go to there to see what's happening, Evan also goes with them leaving Mr. Delmas and Mrs. Hertz garbled. One week after… The Lyoko-Warriors are in a centre of minors after happening the week accused for being accomplices of . Odd is on of the bunk of the bed and below is Ulrich, lying with some clothes as in prison and think that their parents will be raging but the rare is that they haven't come and because they haven't notified them on this arrest. William enters in the bedroom together with Odd and Ulrich and ask him what such the interrogation, he says very bad because they don't stop to do questions. He explains them that they want to know everything about Lyoko, of the project Carthage, and why worked for Franz Hopper and has reopened the case of the disappearance of the one who returned mysteriously, but she doesn't know at all of her after the arrest and Sissi neither, it's clear that their future is uncertain leaving sad to them. While in a room of the interrogation, an agent called Chloe is beginning to speak with Yumi and Aelita seated in a chair with a table looking the photo taken by surveillance. Yumi was tired to explain all what knows and also Aelita but they don't know at all well on the secret of their life, they don't have neither idea why was working in the project. Chloe asks how could hold the kidnapping during two months, but she explains her everything about the spectre. She thinks that she's crazy, and ignores it to asks after. James Stirling appears, previously known like Evan, the girls anger with him because he was lying all the time and says to the agent that he needs to speak with her for a while. Chloe goes raised and takes the photos taken. James seats him in front of Yumi and Aelita who won't say neither a word from the arrest, and he says him that he only went by work and confesses him that he was looking for to Franz Hopper from 1994 when they were pursued by the men in black, he teachs him the photo of Michael Korés the one who already knows him when he killed Taelia's parents and reveals that he killed himself from the past week leaving surprised to them. Aelita asks after him what he killed himself, James says him that he doesn't have neither idea why when he mentions that somebody is watching them. Aelita and Yumi look with the looks exchanged but they think that it wasn't the Baron, it was another person remembering what said Anthea that an organisation is in movement and she doesn't have neither contrives what is doing now. Yumi whispers to Aelita if she thinks that "they" have something that see with the suicide of Michael Korés but she affirms that she doesn't know it with security. Yumi answers to the question that only they had seen him once during the new year of Kadic signalling James the day that he arrived to Kadic and this is everything. Aelita asks James if he knows something of Franz that it was buried alive in the factory. They haven't found him and several policemen are inspecting the zone of the factory, but they said that an odd computer was done in pieces and now are in ashes with several odd technologies which they call "scanners". While several policemen are investigating the zone of the factory destroyed, the agent Chloe arrives to ask if there are novelties, the police finds somebody buried and varied gather to help to dig up, with surprise that he's Alex (Daniel) who didn't survive of the accident but about Franz Hopper there wasn't neither trace when they find only his coat white already in pieces and teach it to Chloe. For the moment there isn't at all that do and carry the body of Daniel to the hospital to do the certificate of demise and give by dead person to Franz Hopper, asking to the policemen that withdraw it immediately, they collect all the team putting in the van and go with the body of Daniel also and they put the coat in a stock exchange like proof. Chloe contacts to James to give the novelty on the investigation of the Factory destroyed. James receives the call and hangs it, James gives him two bad news only to Aelita, Daniel (Alex) has died and Franz Hopper possibly also and says him that they have found his coat white but the body there isn't any trace when Aelita gets angry to James that he never say her that he's died and believes with hope that he's alive. He contradicts her that it's impossible to escape during the moment of the explosion and anybody has seen checking with other people with the team of diving in the river Sena and there wasn't at all. Two policemen arrive and take Yumi and Aelita back to the centre of minors to gather with William, Odd and Ulrich to his room. While the parents of the Lyoko-Warriors arrive to Kadic to look for the children that haven't gone back home from does a week and want to speak with Mr. Delmas asking where they are, the parents anger a lot but he denies him all and he thinks that they have disappeared. But Walter holds him the coat of Mr. Delmas looming with reporting him if they don't say him where are the chilcren, and Mrs. Hertz calms him and says to release him now. Walter reassures and wants to speak with the students if they had seen the last time the children, but they change of idea when seeing Sissi seated and they approach to do her a few questions. She pretends that she hadn't seen them that they didn't come to the class. But Takeo says her that she is a liar and she was fellow of the Lyoko-Warriors. Sissi throws a step backwards to the parents of the Lyoko-Warriors but she can't follow hiding it, thinking if it's worth it to say the truth but would put in danger the secret. Leonie asks Sissi that they don't become anger if she explains them the truth. At the end she doesn't have election and she explains to the parents that they were arrested by the FBI agents leaving hit and they ask the reason of the arrest. An agent accused the Lyoko-Warriors like terrorists and think that they destroyed the old Factory. Hiroki scares at listening to this on the quiet in a tree, because he didn't have neither idea of the arrest and of the Factory destroyed. She delivers him a letter by part of the judge but it doesn't know of where took it out and was Anthea to give to the parents a citation of a trial that they're accused to work for Franz Hopper and want to present in his testimony, and they could have a sentence of two years in a centre of minors. The parents justify that it isn't just like a hard punishment. They go to speak with the police about the citation leaving Sissi alone. Hiroki goes out of the tree and asks Sissi if it's true about the arrest of the Lyoko-Warriors, she affirms him at all and they can't do the return to the past, because Franz has destroyed the factory which was the only opportunity to undo the wrap and afterwards look to the parents who are going up in a car by separate going to look for them. While in the centre of minors, Aelita and Yumi explains to the boys that Alex has died and Franz has disappeared and they have found his coat white but he hasn't appeared in the river Sena. Yumi says him that Aelita thinks that he's alive and could have escaped from the explosion and by the new threat, the organisation that mentioned Anthea that it's in movement and they may have something to do. Then appears James and Chloe in person and they want to speak again with the Lyoko-Warriors, asking that they feel in the bed now and another in a chair. Ulrich asks him how much go them to keep shut in the centre, Chloe answers him that shortly they will go to a trial against the testimony of Franz and carry to the prison possibly to Anthea also. But an agent appears and whispers him by the hearings to James with face of disappointment and says to the Lyoko-Warriors that have a good news: somebody has paid the bail and now are free of the centre of minors, and their parents are expecting them. Before leaving, the agents say that this doesn't finish and they will remain watching them every day. The Lyoko-Warriors finally go out of the centre of minors when they gather with his parents except Anthea, who hasn't appeared and embrace asking a big apology but it isn't sufficient and ask him an explanation of all that wrap. Before the Lyoko-Warriors do a small meeting whispering and cual is the plan now, the Factory was destroyed which supposes that they go to confront a new challenge and a new threat after the Baron and of X.A.N.A.. Everybody go with their parents carrying homeward, except far there is a man in the car with a binocular observing to the Lyoko-Warriors with a pin in the tie with a symbol of a Black Pawn and calls by telephone to somebody and says that it already is fact, hangs his mobile and finishes the episode. Trivia * This episode began one week after in the previous season finale, "Destruction". * Jeremy don't appear in this episode. * Daniel Cormick's fate is revealed. Gallery Episode174.jpg|Mr. Delmas, Mrs. Hertz and Evan are surprised by the visit from FBI agents in the office. es:El Fénix fr:Le Phœnix Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes